neon_city_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hospitaller
As the last crusader The Hospitaller maintains a vigil over the innocent. Origin Born Williame Fitz'Trosby in 1171 as the forth son to a minor Anglo-Norman Baron Guy Fitz'Trosby. As the forth son he was never expected to amount anything more than a knight in the service of his brothers, this made him have a vary rebellious childhood. Exasperated his father turned to the local abbot to instill discipline in his son. Surprisingly the abbot and Williame became friends and from him Williame learned how to read and write, and how to speak latin. The abbot sensing the antsy nature of his young friend recommended that he joined a knightly order, which Williame did on his sixteenth birthday. He joined the order of the Knights of Saint John, better known as the Knights Hospitaller. '''Nary two years would pass before he would be called opon to join his king, Richard the Lionheart in the newly waged Third Crusade. He went on to serve normally and faithfully, cutting down Muslims in battles and skirmishes, never aware that he had a gift. Until, at least, the '''Battle of Arsuf '''where the grandmaster of the Hospitallers '''Garnier de Nablus '''ordered that they brake rank and charge the Saracens ranks. With a below of "St. George!" soon he and his fellow crusaders where joined by the rest of King Richard's army. The day was one but Williame suffered a deep, mortal wound. His brothers in arms feared that he would not even survive the night. But low and behold the next morning he was fully healed, with nary a scratch on him. His healed wounds where proclaimed a miracle and Williame would go on to fight on during the rest of the Third Crusade, then the Fourth Crusade and then the Fifth Crusade. Eventually suspicion over his unchanging youth prompted Williame to fake his death and re enlist in the Knights Templar, where he eventually did the same but returning to the Hospitallers. The constant grind of the seemingly unending crusades in the Holy Land and the Iberian Peninsula wore down Williame's will to fight. Then came the Black Death, where the sheer scale of death made the old crusader throw down his sword and take on the life of a travelling monk. It was during this time that he began to grasp the extent of his gift, whose usage brought him fame as a Saint. Eventually took up arms again during the Thirty Years war, in order to defend his patients from both Protestant and Catholic armies and brigands. Has remained like this ever since. He is staunchly Catholic, as one of the few remaining links to the time he was born in, but his old age and experience have made him a reformer instead of a traditionalist. Works with the Red Cross to heal the impoverished of Neon City whenever he doesn't do superheroics. Levels of Healing '''Power Healing: The power to restore biotic organisms to their optimal health. Note that the levels refer to what kind of damage user can heal, not the rate/speed the healing process happens. Basic Level: User can do anything that normal healing would do, simply accelerated. * Can heal minor wounds such as cuts, bruises and light burns. * Recovering from minor to moderate blood loss. * Critical wounds such as lost of limbs or damaged nerves and internal organs cannot be healed, but wounds can be closed. * Cells that are fatally damaged, such as by burning, cannot be healed, resulting in permanent scarring. Expert Level: User can do anything that normal healing and modern medical knowledge could achieve. * Can heal external wounds, including fractured bones and deeper burns, disregarding of severity. * Lost limbs can be reattached. * Minor damaged internal organs may healed, but more severity may be beyond repair and may take more time to heal. * Nerves may remain damaged. Advanced Level: User can heal things that current medical knowledge cannot do. * Lost limbs and internal organs are completely healed. * Damaged nerves can be healed to a certain extent. * Critically and fatally damaged cells can regenerate, preventing scars. Master Level: User can heal anything as long as the target is alive. * Semi-Immortality by rejuvenating cells to keep them at their optimal prime. * Youth Inducement by reversing the effects of aging. Category:Teamlinked